


【Dickjay】走吧，去看電影

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M, WW1984
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Dick跟Jason去看了WW1984。題目：神力女超人。
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 14
Collections: DickJay Weekend mini events





	【Dickjay】走吧，去看電影

**Author's Note:**

> 滑水跑題帶師出沒

聽到旁邊傳來壓抑的吸鼻聲時，Dick真的差點笑出來。  
  
螢幕上的黛安娜抹乾眼淚全力奔向災難的中心，逐漸取回神力的她再次化身為那位勇敢無私的亞馬遜公主。但Dick的目光卻沒有放在前面撥放的電影，反而藉者放映的反射光源，不時偷瞄全神貫注在劇情裡的Jason。  
\--  
「鋪管鱉－扔評家乳何遮就使、一補好顛影」  
「吞下去再說話，我完全聽不懂」  
  
Jason拿起剛才電影套票贈送的飲料，就者幾口可樂把嘴裡塞滿的漢堡吞了下去。  
  
「我說：不管別人評價如何，這就是一部好電影」  
  
他的音量稍微大了一點還附帶些許激動，惹得附近許多用餐(可能也剛看完WW1984)的民眾轉過頭來，還有一個男生鼻子哼了一聲表示反對，Jason怒瞪過去。Dick趕忙把身體挪了一點好擋住Jason的視線，弟弟不會主動挑事，但難保對方不會過來找碴。  
  
Jason把注意力放回到Dick身上，手中的防油紙被揉成一團扔到餐盤上，然後他像盤問別人的惡棍一樣雙手抱胸，理直氣壯地要Dick舉出他覺得電影不錯的幾個部分。以防Dick不願配合，他還拉走人家的整盒薯條當做人質。  
  
「我們之間一定得這樣嗎？」  
「少噁心。舉不出來就代表你剛才沒認真看，我不介意陪你二刷」  
  
好了快回答，Jason興致勃勃地催促。Dick伸長手拿了一根薯條，蘸了點一旁的番茄醬後扔進嘴裡。  
  
「最開頭的極限體能王(Ninja Warrior)蠻有趣的，特別是那個跳木樁，我也想挑戰看看」  
「那段是不錯。等一下，你只是覺得可以炫技才好玩吧」  
  
無辜地眨了眨眼，Dick記得電影拍攝期間Wonder Woman去過片場幾次。她稱讚過小黛安娜的演員都沒有用替身，所以他的確躍躍欲試。Jason白了一眼要他繼續說下去。  
  
「我想想...音樂挺不錯，渲染出來的情緒都有到位」  
「再來」  
「跟史提夫的愛情線描寫得很感人，可以說是整部的亮點了」  
「勉強算你合格」  
  
聽到Dick講出自己要的答案Jason立刻露出滿意的笑容，把薯條推回到Dick面前。不過Dick沒講出口的還有：音樂下的時機十分刻意，像是有人舉者牌子告訴觀眾這邊有笑點、等等要落淚；除了感情戲以外劇內許多發展都很突兀。  
  
一個聰明的男人是知道何時該閉嘴安靜聽戀人說話，所以他只是靜靜的嚼者薯條看Jason繼續高談闊論。  
  
大概是真的很喜歡這段感情戲，Jason把史提夫從跟黛安娜的相遇、舉動還有台詞一一分析後，摻雜自己的感想分享給Dick聽。本來Jason還說得神采飛揚，但講到後面卻變得垂頭喪氣。  
  
「他們相愛...卻沒辦法在一起」  
「別被影響太深，你知道Diana跟Steve實際上可是好好的」  
「廢話我當然知道」  
  
Jason若有所思地望著腳下跟他的右手指尖，似是被勾起什麼回憶。  
  
「只是史提夫那句"我早已離去"...死去的人無法復生......」  
  
後面那句Jason說的很輕柔，很平淡，卻帶者一股縹緲感。無法言喻的不安另Dick猛地抓住Jason的手腕，他直勾勾注視那雙曾失去一次光芒的藍瞳，試圖看破那片平靜。  
  
「我沒事，Dick」  
「嗯...有弄疼你嗎？」  
「沒」  
  
手心傳來的觸感是帶有溫度、有脈搏，一個人活著的跡象。Dick放開被他用力握緊的部位，Jason轉動幾圈手腕表示無大礙。白皙的肌膚留下一圈因過度的力道而發紅的手痕，就像手銬一樣，Dick強迫自己別再去注視那塊皮膚。  
  
「要走了嗎？」  
「走吧。東西都有拿？」  
「嗯、沒忘記」  
  
他們站起身，Dick稍微整理了一下桌面好讓等等來收拾的清潔人員少做點工。Jason提者提袋在旁邊等Dick穿好外套。提袋內放了Jason取票時順便購買的兩款布偶，他想起Bruce前年突然發了瘋拼命賺錢，事後從Superman那邊聽來原因是：Wonder Woman在會議上說"如果JL需要，她可以資助Wayne基金"。  
  
之後Bruce要是看到Jason的這兩個布偶，鐵定又要吃醋。畢竟Batman的電影上映期間，Jason不禁沒買周邊更沒進場去看。那陣子Bruce貌似真的很傷心，還變者法子送票到Jason的各個安全屋去。  
  
不過要是某一天Nightwing的電影能夠上映，而Jason沒有去看，Dick覺得自己到時肯定會比Bruce還要難過個1200倍以上。  
  
「Jason，你覺得什麼時候才會拍我們的電影？」  
「想太多，七巨頭拍完都輪不到你」  
「我覺得可以跟電影公司自薦一下，就拍前任Robin們跟現任Robin一起打擊犯罪的故事」  
「哈，那我肯定會作為反派登場」  
  
他們走下手扶梯，Dick高他一階排在後頭。Jason的頭髮有點長了，自己特意留在後頸上的吻痕都被髮絲隱約遮蓋住，也許明天要提醒Jason去剪個頭髮。  
  
「也許我可以變成利爪陪你一起？」  
「結果你還是認定我是反派嘛」  
  
  


  
  
Jason買的WW玩偶長這樣↑


End file.
